boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Golden Days for Boys and Girls
Flashbacks The flashback's to Nucky's childhood are set in 1884, even though the real-life Nucky Johnson was born in 1883. I know the creators purposely did not write him to be exact carbon-copy of the person Nucky Thompson is based on, but even so, he'd be only a year old at that time. --Fenrir51 (talk) 21:36, September 15, 2014 (UTC) To do Second pass #Break down the episode into scenes and record time codes for reference. #Write a list of characters in the episode. #Add/update the character appearances with info from the credits #Match the list to the credits or list them as uncredited. #Write a summary of the episode's plot (<1500 words). #Write a list of first appearances for the episode. #Write a list of deceased characters for the episode. #Copy across the HBO music guide for the episode. Illustration #Check youtube and upload videos relating to this episode. #Update Template:Featured Video. #Check for promotional images relating to this episode and add them to a gallery. #Illustrate the plot summary (~5 images) Cast New #Ensure all new starring and guest starring cast members have an article. #Ensure all new co-starring cast members have an article. #Ensure all new uncredited cast members have an article. #Ensure all new cast articles have an image where possible. Credits #Ensure all starring cast articles are updated to reflect their role in this episode. #Ensure all guest starring cast articles are updated to reflect their role in this episode. #Ensure all co-starring cast articles are updated to reflect their role in this episode. #Ensure all uncredited cast articles are updated to reflect their role in this episode. Crew #Ensure all crew members have an article. #Ensure all crew articles have an image where possible. #Ensure all crew articles are updated to reflect their role in this episode. Characters New #Ensure all new starring and guest starring characters have an article. #Ensure all new co-starring characters have an article. #Ensure all new uncredited characters have an article. #Ensure all new mentioned characters have an article. #Ensure all new cast articles have an image where possible. Appearances #Ensure all starring character articles are updated to reflect their appearance in this episode. #Ensure all guest starring character articles are updated to reflect their appearance in this episode. #Ensure all co-starring character articles are updated to reflect their appearance in this episode. #Ensure all uncredited character articles are updated to reflect their appearance in this episode. Biographies #Ensure all starring character article's biography sections are updated with a summary of their appearance in this episode. #Ensure all guest starring character article's biography sections are updated with a summary of their appearance in this episode. #Ensure all co-starring character article's biography sections are updated with a summary of their appearance in this episode. #Ensure all uncredited character article's biography sections are updated with a summary of their appearance in this episode. #Ensure all mentioned character article's biography sections are updated with a summary of their appearance in this episode. #Go through deceased characters relationship section noting their death on the linked articles. Feed back to season #Put the episode image into the episode table on the season article #Update the episode table with the episode synopsis #Update the season article to list the cast of the episode. #Update the season article to list the crew of the episode. Reception #Read some reviews of the episode and add them to the see also section. #Summarize the reviews in a reception section. #Find out the Nielsen ratings / network ratings figures for this episode. Recap #Write a detailed recap of the episode. #Illustrate the recap with images of each scene. Others #Update date articles and timeline in relation to this episode. #Update music articles in relation to this episode. #Update location articles in relation to this episode. #Update organization and family articles in relation to this episode. #Consider updating navboxes based on events in this episode. Transcript #Transcribe the episode.--Opark 77 (talk) 22:41, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Done Basics #Write a lead section with key details. #Add an infobox with an image. #Import the wikipedia version of the article if available. #Copy edit the wikipedia version. After airing #Update the lead. #Ensure the credits here match the episode. #Read the HBO synopsis and add a link in external links. #Write a short plot synopsis (<500 words). #Update Template:Latest Episode --Opark 77 (talk) 12:37, September 26, 2014 (UTC)